


【ER】炖牛肉与烛光晚餐

by Biancakimlu



Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, M/M, daily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: 一个ER已同居的故事。rich young boy 改不了的臭毛病注意。全篇没有任何炖牛肉相关，标题瞎写的
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833277
Kudos: 2





	【ER】炖牛肉与烛光晚餐

安灼拉哼着不知道从哪里听来的歌，把购物所得分门别类地放进冰箱。   
这是格朗泰尔的意思。为了让好不容易和他住在一起的安灼拉减少一些“生活用品采购永远都是那个比较会过日子的格朗泰尔”的负罪感。安灼拉被因为要交画稿已经三天没能好好睡觉的格朗泰尔打发出去买吃的。他们的冰箱里早就只剩猫粮了。  
出门前安灼拉喂了猫和狗，回头就看到了书房兼工作室里正在脸锤键盘的格朗泰尔。安灼拉只好给他关上灯并打算在外面多逛一会儿。  
采购回来的时候格朗泰尔已经醒了，正在挠着肚皮打着哈欠等咖啡。围着格朗泰尔摇尾巴的丹东看到安灼拉回来立刻转移了目标，绕着在给零食方面容易心软的安灼拉转。  
“这是什么？”格朗泰尔举着一包包装好的肉。  
“牛肉。”安灼拉把几瓶橙汁塞进冰箱。  
“单价五百的牛肉。”格朗泰尔纠正。  
“我打算等会儿做炖牛肉。”安灼拉拉下橱柜准备找锅子。  
“等等！你这是在浪费钱！”格朗泰尔心痛的看着这两块总价一千多块的肉即将被一个厨房破坏者浪费掉。  
为了不让这一笔钱不明不白的损失，格朗泰尔赶紧开了一瓶啤酒塞进安灼拉的手里：“看一会儿电视，我来做饭。”  
安灼拉果然不负众望地打开了电视，接着看起了他的杂志。一猫一狗试图抢占安灼拉大腿这个最佳位置。  
调味和做法很简单，只用抹上一点盐一点胡椒和一点黄油然后在煎锅里煎出漂亮的焦化层。格朗泰尔一边照顾肉一边哼着歌煎芦笋和土豆。闲不下来的安灼拉又打开了电脑，在他怀里的狗一直试图舔他的脸颊。争宠失败了的卡米耶则试图把自己塞进快递箱里，即使箱子的大小只有他本身的四分之一那么大。  
趁着醒肉，格朗泰尔决定找出自己珍藏的红酒。他现在对酒精的依赖没有以前那么强了，对咖啡因的依赖反而强一些。毕竟没有人想在三十天内每天听若李讲那些可怕的后遗症。  
“我记得橱柜酒架里有一瓶金丘的黑皮诺。”安灼拉提醒格朗泰尔。  
“我们什么时候喝得起那么贵的酒了？”  
“上次我父亲来找我，顺便给我带了一瓶。那天你刚好不在，我本来想拿那瓶酒炖肉的。”安灼拉说话的语气就像是讨论今天的天气。  
“要不是我手上拿着个锅我肯定要抓着你的肩膀摇醒你，你什么时候能改一下你那个富家子弟的臭毛病？”  
“不管怎么说那瓶酒只是因为出产在金丘而受到关注，但他本质上还是一瓶葡萄酒，和其他产区的葡萄酒平等。”安灼拉边说边开酒。  
格朗泰尔反应过来的时候安灼拉已经把一支三枝烛台放在铺好桌布的餐桌上点上了蜡烛，手脚麻利地把酒倒进醒酒器里。  
“告诉我，是不是古费拉克那只小兔崽子教你的？”  
“他写了一篇近万字的论文证明情人节大部分人会这么做，虽然其中一部分人会选择在高级餐厅，但我觉得在家里也可以。”  
“这个待遇已经比高级餐厅好多了好吗！烛光晚餐二人世界和一瓶金丘黑皮诺，简直不能再好了。”


End file.
